


More Than Friends. Less Than Lovers.

by littlebigg



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Not So One Shot, Omega Verse, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebigg/pseuds/littlebigg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami, who are friends with benefits, sneak away during Varrick’s wedding to have a bit of fun. And Asami visits Korra at Air Temple Island a few days later to pick up where they left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a fanart of Korra kissing Asami against a wall and thought it was all kinds of hot and couldn't get it off my mind so I wrote this!

Asami’s underwear lay on the floor while her dress sat above her waist. Her legs were wrapped around Korra’s hips as Korra fucked her against the wall. Korra’s rhythm was slow but deep and Asami moaned each time she thrusted into her. 

They found an empty building on Air Temple Island to fuck in. Korra noticed that Asami kept her moans low and restrained despite being far away from the rest of the preoccupied wedding guests who were watching Varrick’s fireworks display from the tower. 

Asami had been anything but quiet during the two times they’d had sex with each other. The first time was in the backseat of Asami’s Satomobile back when they first met as teenagers where Asami gave Korra the ride of her life. The second time was in the Earth Kingdom three years ago. To help her blow off steam, Korra took Asami from behind. They explained to Mako and Bolin that the moaning noises were from the sparring session they had. Both those times, Korra had pounded Asami fast and hard. Both those times was sex without emotions.

This time was different for Korra.

Keeping her hands on the back of Asami’s thighs, Korra was about to pull back from Asami’s embrace to see if she was happy with the slower pace but she got her answer before she could ask when the arms around her neck tightened.

“Baby, don’t stop.” Asami whispered and Korra nodded.

She continued her thrusts. Slow and deep. The noises she could hear from Asami’s wetness each time she moved in her drove her wild. She felt Asami’s muscles tighten up, her moan was slightly louder than it had been, and the arms around Korra’s neck tightened again as Asami let out her release.

Korra waited until Asami was finished before she lowered her on to the ground. She would have kept going, she had pretty strong arms after all, but she no longer heard the distant sound of fireworks which meant Varrick’s display had finished. Which meant that they would have to return and mingle with the other guests before anyone noticed that they snuck away.

She left her hands on Asami’s waist to help her stand up straight and pull her dress back down. Asami leaned her head against the wall and smiled at Korra. “I missed you.”

“…I missed you too,” Korra said. 

 

A few nights later, Korra finally had a moment to herself to think about the events of the last few weeks. And to think about Asami. Asami had been on her mind a lot lately. Scratch that, Asami had been consistently on her mind the last three years. 

She’d fallen in love with Asami somewhere along the way in the last three years. Korra had her heart set on telling Asami once they reunited but the timing was never right. She would have told her the night at Varrick’s wedding but it occurred to her that maybe Asami just needed someone close after her father’s death. At least she knew from that night, that they were back to being how they were before she left. More than friends but less than lovers. 

Korra hadn’t seen much of Asami since then except in passing. They both had their hands full as they helped to rebuild Republic City after Kuvira’s attacks. Korra stared at the bulge in her pants as she laid on her bed at Air Temple Island. It made an appearance during rebuilding today when Asami showed up on site in her business clothes looking as gorgeous as ever and it never really softened after that. 

She was about to have her hands full again as she slipped one down her pants and clutched at her cock. She didn’t worry about having anyone disturb her since Pema usually called out before sliding the door open.

Korra moved her fist up and down in a slow and steady motion while she thought about being between Asami’s legs and hearing her quiet moans.

“Asami…” She moaned out in a whisper.

“Korra?” She thought she heard Asami’s voice on the other side of the door. She didn’t stop touching herself until she heard her call out again. “Korra? Can I come in?”

Korra quickly took her hand out of her pants, a bit sticky from the pre-cum, and jumped out of her bed. “Asami? Yes, come in.”

She heard the door slide open and Asami stepped in wearing the same clothes she saw her in earlier that day and a stern look on her face. She must have come to the Air Temple straight after work. Surprised at seeing Asami in her room at this time of the night, she asked, “Not that I’m not happy to see you but are you here to tell me I missed a meeting today or something?” 

Asami slid the door closed and Korra’s cock throbbed from the implication. She didn’t respond but walked towards Korra, grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Korra touched Asami’s back with her left hand, careful not to get any fluids on Asami’s nice clothes with her right hand.

“No but I realised that I was being selfish the other night,” Asami said when the kiss ended.

“What do you mean?” Selfish was not a word Korra would ever use to describe Asami. Prissy, maybe.

“You let me come the other night but we stopped before you had a chance to.” Asami said. Korra watched Asami as she took off her jacket, followed by her skirt, boots and then stockings. She stood in Korra’s room wearing just her bra and panties. “I came over to fix that.” She gave Korra a kiss before she hopped on Korra’s bed and sat in the middle taking off the remainder of her clothes. Korra just stared, jaw open. “Are you just going to stand there?”

It was the first time in a while outside of her imagination that she had seen Asami fully naked. Korra snapped out of it. She walked over to the open window first and closed it for more privacy before quickly undressing. Asami took a glance at her cock and smiled slightly. Korra hopped on the bed while Asami bent over on her hands and knees. Korra took her member in her hands and rubbed it on Asami’s arse.

Asami moaned at the contact. “Fuck! You’re so hard already.”

Korra moved Asami’s hair to one side so she could place a kiss on her neck. She continued to rub against Asami. “I may have been thinking about you before you came over.”

“You were thinking about me?” Asami asked in between moans. She looked over her shoulder and Korra captured her lips in a kiss. 

“How could I not after the other night? You looked so damn sexy in your dress and the noises you made.” Korra panted. “And you looked so sexy in your work clothes today. You drive me so crazy.”

“You drive _me_ crazy,” Asami said. She turned around so she could be face to face with Korra. Lying flat on her back, she put an arm around Korra’s neck to bring her down so she lay on top of her. Her cock rubbed against her clit and she moaned in Korra’s ear.

Korra took her time as she rubbed her cock all over Asami’s vagina. Korra only entered her once the room smelt of Asami’s scent. They kissed passionately to muffle their moans from the island’s other inhabitants. Korra moved her hips first in fast shallow thrusts and then she pulled out completely just to enter Asami again and again. Just to hear Asami repeat her name again and again.

Asami had managed to orgasm twice before Korra pulled out a final time. Korra didn’t even bother to restrain her last moan and she let out a rather loud one as she sat up so that she came all over her own stomach instead of Asami’s. She could probably use the sparring session excuse on Pema.

Asami bit her lip and caressed Korra’s thighs as she watched Korra fisting her shaft until the very last drop came out. 

She got off the bed, found her towel in the cupboard and dried herself off. Asami called her back to bed and Korra smiled at her before she returned to Asami’s side. In the morning she would ask Asami the question that had played on her lips for a long time but for tonight, she wanted to enjoy sleeping with Asami in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets interrupted when she's about to ask Asami that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied. It's a two shot fic. And thanks everyone for the kudos and comments.

Korra had seen some amazing sights and wonders on her travels but nothing could compare to the beauty of the woman sleeping soundly next to her. Her arm felt numb from Asami using it as a pillow but Korra didn’t mind at all. She watched Asami as she slept, watched as her bare chest rose and fell with each breathe. She listened to Asami’s light snores and chuckled to herself. She never would have thought Asami snored.

It was morning. Korra didn’t want to wake Asami up but she couldn’t help but to place soft kisses on Asami’s shoulder and on her neck.

“That’s a nice way to wake up,” Asami said. She looked at Korra with half-lidded eyes and a smile on her face. Korra kissed her on the lips.

“Sorry I couldn’t resist. You’re just too sexy even for a snorer,” said Korra.

Asami buried her face in her hands and with a muffled voice said, “Oh my god. You heard me snoring. That’s so embarrassing.”

Korra found Asami adorable in her bashful state. Out of all the things they’d done together, this is what Asami gets embarrassed over. Korra laughed and moved her arm out from underneath Asami. She moved the pillow so Asami could rest on it and so that Korra could lean on her elbow to stare at Asami. Korra gently moved Asami’s hands away from her face so she could look at her. This was it. The perfect moment to ask Asami what she’d been wanting to ask.

But the moment was stolen from her by Asami’s wandering hands that caressed her stomach. They looked into one another’s eyes. Asami had a devilish grin on her face before she turned around with her back facing Korra so that they were in a spooning position. Korra felt Asami’s hand clutch at her cock. Asami gave it a few swift strokes before putting it inside her. Korra barely realised how hard she still was from the previous night and when Asami started to grind against her, she had completely forgotten what she was about to ask.

Korra let Asami control the pace. She slid her right arm beneath Asami to pull her closer and she buried her face in Asami’s hair where she let out an uncontrollable moan. Although she loved when Asami took control, she wanted Asami to be the one who got the most pleasure. Perhaps it was selfish but she gripped Asami’s hip to stop her grinding. Asami moaned out and laced her fingers with Korra’s right hand.

Korra stayed still for a few seconds before she began to pump her hips as hard and fast as she could. It got the desired effect as Asami squealed with delight. She used her left hand to stimulate Asami’s clit and when she started to lick Asami’s neck, she knew Asami was close. Korra was close too but Asami pried both of Korra’s hands away. She was panting like crazy now as she turned around to face Korra again. Asami sent the sheets flying to the floor.

She pushed Korra on to her back. “Lay down so I can fuck you,” she said as she mounted Korra. Korra gave in as Asami put her cock back inside her pussy and took control again. 

Asami had no reservations about doing all the work as she moved her hips to make Korra thrust deep inside her. Korra was in danger of coming inside of Asami. Asami must have sensed her uncertainty because she whispered into Korra’s ear, “Come inside me.”

“I want to so much,” Korra panted. “But you know I shouldn’t.”

Asami didn’t say anything else but Korra was about to come. She grabbed at Asami’s hips to pull her off her member but Asami wouldn’t let her out all the way and she came inside but not deep enough to cause panic. The feeling was still amazing as both girls orgasmed. Asami let her full body weight rest on top of Korra and Korra ran her fingers through Asami’s hair. “That’s a nice way to wake up,” said Korra.

 

Korra wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day with Asami and spoonfuck her until nightfall but reality sunk in and they both had jobs to go to for the day. After escaping the mischievous grins from Opal and Pema during breakfast, Korra travelled to Republic City with Asami. They spent the ferry ride discussing the rebuilding and also trading shy smiles.

“Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?” Asami asked when they docked from the ferry.

“Yes I’d like that,” Korra replied. This was another perfect opportunity to ask Asami but for some reason the words never left her mouth. She just stared at Asami until Asami blushed.

“Um… thanks for last night,” Asami said as she pulled Korra in for hug. “And this morning.”

“Um… you’re welcome.” Korra returned the hug and scrunched her face. She walked with Asami to her Satomobile parked near the docks and Asami gave her a ride, though not like the one she had that morning, to the construction site.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you,” Korra said. Her smile disappeared when Asami drove out of view. She slumped her shoulders and walked towards the site gesturing to no one in particular as she berated herself. “Do you want to be more than friends? Do you want to be more than friends? How hard is that to say?”

She heard a gasp and then a familiar voice. “I knew you’d come around eventually, Korra. Yes I do want to be more than friends with you.”

“Prince Wu? What are you doing here? Also, I was 100 per cent not talking to you just now.”

“Oh don’t be like that Korra.” The prince had shown bravery during Kuvira’s attacks so the sight of him didn’t repulse Korra as much these days. “If it’s not me you love, then who is this lucky person.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Korra said grumpily.

 

Korra found out what Wu was doing back in Republic City. Apparently putting on a concert for the workers on site while they worked. Specifically requested by President Raiko to raise morale. She couldn’t wait for dinner with Asami. It wasn’t because she wanted to get away from Wu’s annoying singing. It was because she was starting to like Wu’s annoying singing and needed to get away from it. And also because she wanted to see Asami.

Dinner was at Kwong’s Cuisine where she got in with her usual Avatar attire. The restaurant had become pretty lax on their dress standards. One of the hotels nearby was kind enough to let her shower and change into the fresh clothes that Tenzin dropped off. Asami was waiting at one of the tables and she got up to greet Korra with a hug and a kiss to the cheek. She wore another beautiful red dress.

“How was your day?” Korra asked.

“Hectic but glad work is over.”

They took a seat in the booth. Korra almost put her hand on Asami’s knee but refrained when she realised they were in public. Opportunity number three came along and the setting was already romantic with the heart-shaped booths. “Hey… I’ve been meaning to ask you…” she started.

Asami gave her a curious look but the sound of someone calling their names out interrupted. It was Mako and Bolin with Opal as well and Iroh II. For some reason, she thought the dinner would be just the two of them but Asami never specified. Korra groaned on the inside but forced a smile at her friends. Her question was just going to have wait, again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

It had been a long time since Asami remembered feeling this happy. She laughed carefree with her friends over dinner since there wasn’t impending doom to worry about, for once. She was currently in a conversation with Opal and Mako but her gaze occasionally found its way across the table where Korra sat. 

Asami waited three years just to steal glances at Korra, the woman she loved. She was sure that Korra felt the same way about her but the tiny flicker of doubt in the back of her mind told her that if Korra did, she would have asked her out already. Maybe that’s what Korra was going to ask her before the others came. Or maybe Korra preferred the way they were now. Sex with no strings attached. But relationships like that were fun and games until someone fell in love. And in this case, it was Asami.

The group were the last occupants in the restaurant. Asami hugged her friends as they said their goodbyes. She thanked them for coming out to dinner with her.

“I’ll see you back at the temple,” Korra said to Opal after she offered to walk Asami to her Satomobile. Her Satomobile was only parked around the block but she wasn’t going to turn down Korra’s offer. Opal’s grin at Asami did not escape Asami’s notice. She shook her head at Opal with a smile.

Asami and Korra walked in silence under the street lights to where the Satomobile was parked. “Here’s my stop. Thanks for walking me,” Asami said. They stood close together and Asami leaned down to kiss Korra on the cheek. Their faces were close still, and Korra turned her head to return Asami’s kiss.

The next minute, they were in the backseat of Asami’s Satomobile. The top was already down which gave them a bit of privacy. Their clothes were still on. They kept one hand on the other’s knee. And the other hand on the other’s cheeks as they continued their long kiss.

“This kind of reminds me of our first time together,” said Korra when they parted. She gently caressed Asami’s knee.

“That looked a little more like this,” Asami said. She rode her dress up so it sat at her waist and then proceeded to straddle Korra’s lap.

Korra chuckled and then placed her hands on Asami’s waist. “I remember now.” She laughed again but then said in all seriousness, “I remember thinking how beautiful you were when we first met. And how thankful I was when you made the first move. I never thought I’d lose my virginity to someone I’d met that night but I felt like I’d known you forever.”

Asami had pulled back a bit, arms still wrapped around Korra’s neck, so she could look at Korra as she spoke. “… I felt the same way too,” Asami said. She kissed Korra again. She could kiss Korra all night if Korra let her.

Asami’s hands wandered from Korra’s neck down her torso to the growing bulge in her pants. She gave it a gentle squeeze. Korra groaned which caused Asami’s clit to twitch. “You want to go again. This morning wasn’t enough for you?” Korra asked with a sly smile.

“I’m just trying to make up for lost time,” Asami whispered.

“Speaking of…” Korra grabbed at Asami’s wrist to get her to stop. “I don’t think I’ve apologised.”

“For what?”

“For being gone all that time. For not coming back sooner.”

“You don’t need to apologise for anything.” Asami kissed Korra’s neck. “I’m just happy you’re here now. You’re my best friend. You know I love you, right?”

Korra stared at her in deep thought. “Asami… I was hoping… maybe… we could be more than friends?”

Asami hopped off of Korra and leaned back on the seat. If the Avatar had the power to see into someone else’s mind besides their past lives when she used to be able to, she would see Asami’s mind practically doing backflips and then shouting from a rooftop with a gigantic megaphone that the love of her life just asked her if she wanted to be more than friends. Asami kept composed on the surface and gave Korra a very subdued “Yes”.

“Yes?” Korra asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” Asami repeated with a smile.

Korra’s face went from worry to a very happy and crooked smile. “Yes!” She leaned forward and gave quick kisses to every part of Asami’s face and Asami giggled.

“Hey Korra.” Asami tried to stop Korra’s kissing attack. “Korra, I don’t want to get frisky before our first date.”

“On second thought then…” Korra joked but she stopped her attacks. “Sorry. I’m just happy… One more?” Asami nodded and Korra gave her a peck on the lips. “So you really don’t want to have sex with me until I take you out on our first official date?”

Asami thought for a moment. She put her hand on top of Korra’s before she interlaced them. “I know we’ve already sexed each other multiple times… but if we’re going to do this then I want to do it right. Can you stay with me tonight though at the mansion?”

“Anything you want Asami.” Korra’s crooked smile returned.

ONE MONTH LATER

Many interruptions later, the majority of it from Tenzin, Korra finally got to take Asami out on their first official date. They spent the night in each other’s arms on a turtle-duck boat ride bathed by Harmony Tower’s yellow light. 

Asami drove them back to the mansion where she led Korra to her bedroom. They weren’t in a rush even though they hadn’t been intimate with each other for a month. Korra helped Asami undress first, then lifted her up and carried her to the king-sized bed where she lay her down. Korra stood at the edge of the bed, she parted Asami’s legs exposing her opening. Korra bent down on her knees. She held onto Asami’s thighs as she licked Asami out. Asami gripped at her sheets at the sensation from Korra’s tongue. She felt how wet she was when Korra ran a finger up the length of her opening.

Korra stood up and took her top off exposing her large breasts and toned stomach. She bent over to kiss Asami on the lips giving Asami a little taste of herself. Korra stood up straight again and removed her pants. Her erection came into view. Korra kept eye contact with Asami as she licked her hand and gave her cock a few pumps with it before slowly easing it inside Asami.

Asami moaned then bit her lip as she watched Korra move slowly in and out of her. Each thrust driving her wilder and wilder. Korra’s eyes moved down Asami’s torso to their lower bodies. Her arms holding the back of Asami’s knees.

Korra’s breasts were a little out of Asami’s reach so Asami’s hands wandered to her own pair. She cupped each one in her hands and began to fondle them making sure not to turn her gaze away from Korra. Korra looked at Asami playing with her own tits and Asami swore she felt Korra get even harder inside her than she already was.

Korra sped up her motions and Asami screamed. Korra grunted louder and louder.

“Baby, come inside me,” Asami said with what little breath she had left.

“Yeah?” Korra gave a few more deep thrusts before she withdrew a few inches. The tip of her cock was still inside Asami as she let out a moan. She fell on top of Asami as Asami felt the warmth inside her. She dug her nails into Korra’s back and Korra moaned again.

Asami motioned for Korra to slide up the bed with her to keep her from falling to the floor and Korra groaned but moved with Asami to the head of the bed. Some of Korra’s cum spilled from Asami’s opening when they moved over. Asami laid on her side as Korra spooned her. Lying in bed with the woman she loved, Asami was the happiest she’d ever remembered being.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra reminisces about her first and second time with Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this since it's fun to write.

“There are plenty of attractive people in Republic City looking for a good time. If you know what I mean,” Bolin said before he slipped a condom in the pocket of Korra’s dress. 

“Tarrlok did _not_ organise this gala for me so I could find someone to have sex with,” Korra said. She took the rubber out of her pocket and chucked it at Bolin’s face.

He seemed the least bit fazed when it hit him on the nose and he caught it with his hands. “I think you should. It might help you take your mind off things for a while.”

Korra scoffed. 

“Even if you end up going home alone tonight, it’s better to be safe than sorry,” Bolin said. He was being stubborn as a rock so Korra let him win just this once. He slipped the condom back into her pocket and winked at her.

At the gala, Korra was introduced to the guests and not once did the thought of sleeping with any of them cross her mind. No one had caught her eye until she met Asami, the daughter of Republic City’s most famous industrialist Hiroshi Sato. 

“It's lovely to meet you,” Asami said.

Standing next to her father, Korra thought to herself that Asami must have gotten her looks from her mother. Her eyes lingered from Asami’s long legs, to the curves of her hips, and her breasts that she gave a split-second glance to. When their eyes met, Asami bit her lip and Korra began to feel herself shift. It was the worst timing especially with Asami’s father standing right there talking about sponsoring the Fire Ferrets in the Pro-bending Tournament. Korra felt like Hiroshi could catch her leering at Asami any moment especially with the growing bulge down below.

Korra was relieved when Chief Beifong joined the conversation, her erection subsided because talking to Chief Beifong always felt like the equivalent of taking a cold shower.

There were moments where Asami was away from her father. The perfect opportunity for Korra to talk to her one-on-one but she didn't know how to approach her. She wished ‘How to Talk to Pretty Girls’ was part of the White Lotus training back at the compound. Was Asami one of those people looking for a good time? How would she even ask that? _‘I’m the Avatar. Want to fuck?’_

Korra never made a move and after her run-in with the journalists, Korra was out of the gala as soon as she had the chance to.

“Are you leaving so soon?” she heard someone ask. Korra turned around to find Asami leaning on a Satomobile. She looked strikingly beautiful. 

“Yes,” Korra said.

“Dealing with the media always makes me feel like that,” Asami smiled. With a hand on the Satomobile, Asami asked “Can I take you for a ride?”

 

Asami drove them to a lookout point lit up by the moon, where they stood close together at the front of Asami's Satomobile. They stared out at the lights of Republic City and Korra felt strangely at ease being alone with Asami. Their arms brushed together when Asami pointed out which of the buildings in the distance was her father's factory and Korra jerked from the contact. 

“Relax Korra,” Asami said in a calm soothing voice. “No one knows about this place if you're worried about Equalists… or journalists.”

That wasn’t why Korra was so nervous but she didn’t want to elaborate. “How did you find out about this place then?”

The look on Asami’s face was one of guilt and suddenly she was the shy one. “I heard about it from a friend… She said she often comes here with her boyfriend for privacy…”

“Right.” When it finally sunk in, Korra’s eyes went wide. “Oh… privacy.”

Asami bit her lip before she leaned forward and kissed Korra on the lips. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” Asami said when Korra just stood there like a limp tree after the kiss. “You were giving me a look all night, so I thought you were interested… I must have read the signals wrong.”

“No, you didn’t,” Korra smiled, thankful that Asami made the first move. Korra gently placed a hand on Asami's cheek to kiss her again. It was sensual and everything she thought kissing would feel like.

They kissed once more. Then Asami led them to the backseat where once inside, they helped each other undress until they were left in just their panties and taking in the sight of each other's exposed breasts. Asami pulled Korra in for another kiss. The motion causing Asami to fall backwards with Korra on top of her. Asami parted her legs and Korra’s erection emerged when she brushed up against Asami. Asami let out a moan from the feel of her hardened member on her sex. It was the sexiest thing Korra had ever heard.

Korra moved her hips against Asami, and even with the fabric of their panties in the way, it felt ten times more pleasurable than all those times Korra had gone to town by herself. Kissing Asami's lips was all Korra was focused on until Asami put her hand down Korra’s panties to touch her stiff member. “Oh my god,” Korra broke their kiss to moan into Asami's mouth. She gasped when Asami began to stroke it.

“Do you want to put it inside me now?” Asami kissed the corner of Korra's mouth while Korra said ‘yes’ and sat up to look for her discarded clothes.

Korra found her dress and took out the condom that Bolin had placed in it. In the corner of her eye, she saw Asami take off her panties and drop them on the floor. Korra pulled her member out of her panties and ripped the packet open. 

“You came prepared,” Asami said as she straddled Korra’s thighs.

“Better safe than sorry,” Korra echoed Bolin’s words.

Korra fumbled with rolling the condom on as she could feel the heat radiating off Asami as her wet folds brushed against Korra’s member. She kept composed and rolled it on. Korra put her hands on Asami’s cheeks to draw her in for another kiss. She felt Asami grab one of her hands to guide it between her legs. “Touch me,” Asami whispered. 

Korra did and felt the same heat as before. She stroked Asami’s clit the way she would do to herself sometimes. Asami returned the favour by fisting her shaft. Their noses bumped and for a while, the only sounds that could be heard was from the raggedness of their breaths as they played with the other’s body. It was almost a contest to see who could make the other come first. 

Korra felt a trickle of sweat drip down her forehead. She wasn't even inside Asami yet and she was out of breath and ready to spill. Korra gave one last stroke and bucked her hips up to let Asami know she was more than ready for her. 

Asami licked Korra's lips and placed a kiss on them before taking Korra's cock and this time easing it inside her. Korra groaned. The feeling of entering Asami was indescribable. She felt her walls closing in around her and the tightness was enough to make Korra whimper in ecstasy. 

“You're so hot,” Asami took the words right out of Korra's mouth. “You feel so good.”

It was Asami who moved her hips first in a circular motion driving Korra wild.

“Oh fuck,” Korra gasped. All Korra could do was tilt her head back and moan uncontrollably. Literally taking a backseat as Asami bounced up and down on her cock. Asami had leaned forward a bit to avoid hitting her head on the ceiling. The windows began to mist up. Their breasts were pressed together and both were dripping in sweat by the time Asami finished off with a loud moan.

“Could this be your first time?” Asami asked a few minutes later pulling away from the somewhat tender embrace they were in. 

“Uh… yeah it is. Was it obvious?” Was it bad was the question she wanted to ask. 

Asami laughed and kissed Korra again. “No, of course not. You just seem restrained.”

“I was trying not to come so fast. I didn't want to disappoint you.”

“Oh you didn't disappoint, Avatar,” Asami said with a flirtatious grin.

Korra brushed a lock of Asami's hair away from her eyes. “I take it this isn't your first.” 

“With someone I’ve only just met, yes,” Asami said.

Korra raised an eyebrow. She was still hard as fuck and she still hadn't pulled out of Asami. “You said I was restrained?”

“Hm, yeah.”

“Then hold on tight, Asami.” 

Korra placed her arms around Asami’s waist and began to thrust until she was pounding Asami as hard and fast as she could. Asami was moaning so loudly that it could attract anyone including Equalists but Korra didn’t care. When Korra finally came, she definitely knew that this was exactly what she needed to take her mind off things.

 

After that night, they both agreed that a friends with benefits relationship could work between them but it was always marred by bad timing. When Asami stayed at Air Temple Island temporarily after finding out her father was working with the Equalists, they had a moment alone in Asami’s room. Korra had put on a condom after several minutes of foreplay. The tip of her penis had barely touched Asami’s entrance when Ikki called out from outside the room that Tenzin was looking for Korra.

Korra groaned while Asami had an ‘oh shit’ look on her face.

“Maybe if we stay silent, she’ll think we’re not here,” Korra whispered.

“I know you two are in there,” Ikki said almost as if she heard had Korra say that.

Korra shot a glare at the direction of the door, “We’re coming… or we would be… damn Tenzin.”

Asami giggled and gave Korra a hard kiss before they both begrudgingly put their clothes back on and went outside to find Tenzin.

 

It was months and months later by the time they finally had sex again. It was in the Earth Kingdom, sensing that Korra was a little stressed from dealing with the Earth Queen, Asami suggested they blow off steam. Korra thought she meant a sparring session but when Asami led her to an empty bedroom in the place they stayed at, she knew Asami had a different sparring session in mind.

Korra, receptive to the idea, lifted Asami to put her up against the wall as they kissed. It took Korra a second to shift.

“Hm, we shouldn’t make the mistake of having a half hour foreplay this time,” Asami said between their kisses.

Korra propped her down. “Agreed.” She felt around in the pockets of her trousers.

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked.

“I don’t have a condom,” Korra said.

That didn’t seem to deter Asami, who only lifted Korra’s chin up to give her a kiss before pushing her toward the bed. Asami pushed Korra down and straddled her lap like the first night they spent together.

“Then fuck me bareback,” Asami said in a seductive voice.

Korra’s eyes widened, “Are you sure?”

“I trust you, Korra.”

They undressed and Korra jerked herself off a bit while she watched Asami bend over on the edge of the bed also playing with herself to get herself wet enough for Korra. With the height of the bed being perfect, Korra stood behind Asami and aligned her member to Asami’s entrance. She slipped it inside with ease and without the condom, she could feel how warm being inside Asami was. Korra exhaled once the tip of her penis hit the top of Asami’s pussy. She bent over to give Asami a kiss. “Fuck, you feel amazing.”

Korra gave Asami’s arse a testing squeeze and the result was the feeling of Asami’s pussy feeling even tighter than it already did. It set Korra off in a series of relentless and hardcore thrusts. Asami was louder than before causing Korra to pull out but she was ready for more as soon as the first bouts of cum spilled out.

Korra hugged Asami’s waist as they both moved to the centre of the creaking bed. She continued to fuck Asami from behind, both on their knees, Asami leaned into Korra’s back while Korra kissed Asami’s neck. Korra came again while Asami lay on her back to catch her breath. Seeing how hard she still was, Korra asked Asami, “Baby, do you need a break?”

She didn’t really give Asami much of a choice when she laid on top of her. Her cock fell in between Asami’s still wet folds.

“Give me more,” Asami said as she caressed the side of Korra’s face.

Korra happily complied as she entered Asami again. This time, giving Asami a break from the hard and fast thrusting. Korra leaned on her elbows, she could feel Asami’s breasts shake with each thrust. They were staring deep into each other’s eyes and breathing through their mouths. 

“Oh baby, oh babe,” Asami said in soft gentle moans.

Asami came before Korra came a third and final time. She kissed Asami before falling on top of her.

“Thank you,” she said to Asami.

Looking back at it now, maybe this was the moment she fell in love with Asami as they lay together in another soft and tender embrace.


End file.
